


The Beautiful People: The Fifth Snape

by neuronerd11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuronerd11/pseuds/neuronerd11
Summary: Hermione and Severus Snape are expecting a third child, how will the older two, Ellen and Jean Snape handle this?





	The Beautiful People: The Fifth Snape

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Granger Enchanted 2019 Severus Snape's Slytherin Sunday One Shot fic fest. Rules were as follows:  
1) Your main ship must be Severus/Hermione  
2) The main trope must be pregnancy/birth  
3) It needs to be less than 5k words   
4) You have to use the character Blaise Z.   
5) You must not use or mention Ginny W
> 
> So this story comes after The Beautiful People but can stand alone and makes sense without having read the previous story. I hope you all enjoy reading it, this little bit of fluff was so much fun to write.

“Severus! Severus, wake up!” Hermione Snape exclaimed, slapping the bed in her husband’s general direction. 

Sitting up quickly, he looked around for the source of such panic in his wife. “What?! What is it?! Are you alright, is it the children?!” He asked, all evidence of sleep gone from his voice. 

“My water’s broken, I need to get to the hospital.” She replied attempting to pull herself from the bed. 

Acting quickly, he jumped from the bed and rushed around it to help her up. “Right, of course. We’ll get you there, lets justget you dre-“

Scowling fiercely, she interrupted him, “I’m not getting dressed! Just for them to force me into a backless gown that’s really more of a glorified apron. Healer Zabini said I should just come in wearing what’s comfortable.” 

Attempting not to take her mood personally, he merely helped her from bed and into her bathrobe. Severus’ feeling of helplessness increasing by the minute, as he exhausted the few tasks he could actually perform in some sort of helpful capacity. 

“I need you to call my Mum and tell her to meet me at St Mungo’s. Then Floo Mrs.Weasley, she already agreed to go to my parents house and take them to the hospital.” She said, grimacing from a contraction. 

“Of course, I’ll be there as soon as I can get the girls dressed and ready. It shouldn’t take long.” He replied, wrapping his arm around her and planting a kiss on her forehead before walking with her down the hallway into their living room. 

“Thanks, love. Please hurry, I don’t know how I’ll manage to keep my sanity between my parents and the Weasleys.” She said, slipping on a pair of house shoes by the fireplace. 

Quirking the edges of his lips up into a brief smile, he pecked a quick kiss on her lips and scooped up a bit of Floo powder for her. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He said, then reached down his free hand to press slightly into her abdomen as he continued, “tell that little one to wait for me to get there.”

“I’ll do my best, although if they want to make a quick exit, I won’t be complaining.” She said, wincing at another contraction.

He tossed in the Floo powder and the green flames roared to life as he firmly stated, “St Mungos, maternity unit.”

She stepped through quickly after they briefly exchanged “I love you”’s. 

_Thirty minutes later…_

“Jean Snape, stop your whining this instant!” Severus said firmly to his soon to be middle child, “Your mother is giving birth to your brother or sister and we are going to meet her at the hospital. The sooner you stop this poor behavior, the sooner you can see her.”

The oldest, Ellen Snape, was standing quietly to the side, fully dressed but still looking half asleep. She was trying to demonstrate behavior she deemed appropriate for a big sister at the mature age of 6.

Jean, on the other hand, was an absolute nightmare to wake up in the mornings at 4 years old and typically insisted on unattainable conditions to placate her morning time woes. She was currently half dressed and fighting her father’s attempts to get a shirt on her person. It seemed she was suddenly more agile than the most talented acrobat. 

Having had enough of trying to clothe an ever moving tiny body, Severus abruptly stood and pulled out his wand. He flicked it at his willful daughter and her shirt, finally achieving his goal of having both children fully clothed. Jean looked down and saw she wearing a red shirt. This immediately prompted tears, for some reason unknown to all other occupants of the room. 

Sighing heavily, Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to pull together patience for the miniature version of his wife with black hair and eyes shrieking her frustrations over the color of her t shirt. “Honey, Daddy is very sleepy and wants to get to the hospital. He doesn’t know what color you want your shirt. Just tell Daddy what color you wanted so I can fix it.” He said, more patiently than he felt. 

She took a great stuttering, sobbing breath that only children seem capable of and said, “I-I-I wa-wa-wanted gr-green!” 

With a quick flick of his wrist, her shirt became emerald green and the emotional crisis ended. “There, see how much easier it is when you properly tell Daddy what’s wrong? Now let’s go.” He said kindly. 

Realizing it would get them to the hospital sooner, he bent down and picked up the still hiccuping Jean to simultaneously comfort and carry her as he also beckoned Ellen to follow him. 

Their arrival in the living room brought on fresh trauma, apparently as Jean did not wish to wear shoes today. “You will wear shoes to the hospital. It’s not an option. Now do you want the trainers or your boots?” He said, brooking no room for argument. 

Sniffling, she answered, “I want my sandals.” 

Ellen helpfully brought the appropriate shoes in from the back porch and they quickly stepped through the Floo flames to the guest entrance of the hospital. Children were not allowed to come directly to the maternity ward through the Floo network for some unknown reason. 

A quick visit to the reception desk for visitor tags saw the Snape trio finally heading for the bank of lifts to the maternity ward. Severus walked up and Ellen eagerly pressed the up button, this unleashed tears and shrieking anew from Jean. “I WANTED TO PRESS THE BUTTON!” The little witch shrieked at her sister but really directly into her father’s ear. 

“Jean Marie Snape, you will calm down this instant. I know it’s very early and you are having a difficult time with there being a new baby on the way but I need you to stop screaming and crying every five minutes. Is that understood?!” He said, much sterner than he usually spoke to his children, “You can press the button inside the lift, which I never realized was such a thrill.” 

Jean quieted down and even stopped sniffling once she had gotten to press the button for the floor they needed. The door banged open on the calmingly light blue, maternity ward and they headed towards the room reception had given them for Hermione Snape. 

As they approached, Healer Blaise Zabini popped out of the room. He had delivered their first two children as well and came highly recommended at the hospital. Zabini always doted on the older two Snape children when they visited during this pregnancy, knowing it was difficult to feel replaced by a new baby. 

“Look at these two beautiful young ladies! You two get smarter every time I see you!” Blaise said, grinning at the two of them. 

Ellen smiled politely while Jean grinned bashfully. Severus smirked at their reactions, so like himself and his wife that it blew him away sometimes. “How is she? How’s the baby?” He asked, trying not to sound anxious. 

“They’re both fine, this was her fastest delivery yet! They are both resting, you can all go in. I know these young ladies will be on their best behavior and not upset their Mummy or their...newest sibling.” He replied with a wink, knowing they had wished to be surprised by the sex of the baby. 

“You heard him girls, your best behavior.” Snape said, giving them a warning look, his eyes lingering a touch longer on Jean. 

They walked the rest of the way down the hallway and slowly entered the room, Severus first followed by the girls. The sight before him caused a fierce swirling of emotions through his chest. His wife was smiling tiredly down at the baby as she held the tightly swaddled addition to their family close to her body, nursing him or her. 

“Wow.” Jean said softly as she walked slowly across the room towards her mother. 

Hermione looked up and smiled at the three of them. Severus smiled back as his daughters huddled around Hermione. “Ellen, Jean, meet your little brother.” She said tiredly. 

“Hi!” Jean said, leaning over the bed to get a better look at him, “why does he look like that?”

Fighting the urge to laugh, Hermione asked, “What do you mean?”

“Like he’s all squished and wrinkly. That’s not what people look like.” She replied confidently. 

“That’s how babies look, dear.” Mrs. Weasley spoke up from the corner where she sat with Mrs. Granger. 

Greetings were had all around by Severus and the older witches in the corner.

Ellen politely said, “Good morning, Mrs. Weasley and Nana.” 

Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger smiled kindly at her and her display of manners. “Good morning to you too, Miss Snape.” Mrs. Weasley replied, barely suppressing a chuckle.

“Come give Nana a hug.” Mrs. Granger said to her grandchildren. 

Grinning from ear to ear, Jean left the spectacle of her weirdly shaped, squishy brother to scamper over to her grandmother. Ellen, on the other hand, walked over calmly, hugging her grandmother in a nearly formal manner. 

While the Snape children were occupied talking to Nana Granger and Mrs. Weasley, Severus eased his weight onto the edge of the bed next to Hermione. He leant over and kissed her cheek, peering down at the now sleeping face of his son. Resting his forehead against the side of her head, he mumbled into the tangle of hair that he assumed to be the approximate location of her ear, “I’m so sorry I got here too late. Jean was having tantrums over imaginary crises.”

She looked up from admiring their son and smiled slightly at him as she replied, “That’s alright, I don’t envy you trying to get both of them ready and out of the house without help. Blaise was fantastic, although this little fellow was a breeze compared to those two hellions.” 

He smirked and wrapped his arm around her, sighing contentedly. “So, are we sticking with the name we discussed for a boy?” He asked, tucking her unruly hair behind her ear.

“I think so, he looks like a Samuel.” Hermione replied softly.

“I agree, Samuel Tiberius Snape it is then.” He replied, reaching a gentle finger out to stroke his cheek. 

_Six weeks later_

Severus tiptoed into the bedroom in the dark, taking excruciating care to be nearly silent. He crept over to his side of the bed and gently pulled the blankets down. Slowly, he lowered himself to the mattress, holding his breath when it released a slight creak under his weight. When no other sound broke the silence, he gingerly slid down in the bed and laid back pulling the covers up as he went. Finally, he rested his head on the pillow and released a deep breath in relief. That’s when Samuel decided he needed to loudly make his presence known. 

A groan sounded from the tangle of humanity under the blankets on his wife’s side of the bed. Severus reached over and patted what he thought might be her head as he said, “I’ll get up with him, you rest.”

A grunt of agreement and appreciation sounded from the lump of Hermione. She summoned the energy to say, “He’s probably hungry, there’s a bottle in the fridge, ready to go.”

Squalling baby in his arms, he walked down the hall towards the kitchen to heat up the bottle. His face contorted as he yawned, he was grateful that their girls seemed to be pretty undisturbed by their brother crying at night. And Jean seemed to have adjusted well to no longer being the youngest child. Ellen had been withdrawn and quiet, it troubled him slightly. She was normally more talkative and enthusiastic, but maybe that was how she was adjusting to her little brother. Perhaps it boded well she was so thoughtful over new situations at an early age, maybe she would have an easier time as a teenager than he or Hermione had. He snorted softly as he entered the kitchen and thought, _right, an easy adolescence, you need to get more sleep Severus._

He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the bottle. As he turned back to the table, he saw who he had missed on his way into the kitchen. Ellen was sitting at the table in her Holyhead Harpies pajamas, looking sadly into a cup of hot chocolate. Or at least he presumed that was what she had been going for, the powder was on the rim of the cup and a light dusting of it covered the area around her on the table. She was bound to have heard him enter with Samuel, half the country surely knew he was awake. 

Adjusting his hold on Samuel, he sat down across from his oldest daughter and muttered a quick spell to warm the bottle up. Eager to appease the ever-hungry being in his arms, he promptly offered the nipple end of the bottle to his son, who was immediately silent and sucking down his meal furiously. 

Free to direct his attention to the obviously troubled Ellen, Severus looked across the table to find her watching him and her brother. “Care to tell me what’s wrong? Why are you sitting in the dark kitchen with a hot chocolate after your bedtime?” He asked, careful to keep his expression blank. 

She sighed dramatically over her cup, sending a puff of hot chocolate dust flying away from. Severus fought the urge to laugh at the dramatic reaction, it wouldn’t do to laugh at her when she was clearly distressed. 

“I don’t want to go to Azkaban.” She said softly, a single tear running her cheek as she looked away, scowling fiercely. 

Of all the answers she could have given him, this was not one he would have ever anticipated. He wandlessly ensures the bottle would stay up for his son then reached out and wiped the tear from her cheek as he said, “Why on Earth would you think you had to? They don’t put children in Azkaban, they rarely put adults there any more.”

Ellen turned her sorrowful eyes to meet her father’s gaze as she said, “That’s what Scorpius told me.” 

His brow furrowed, “He told you that you would be put in Azkaban?”

“Yes, this past summer, when we were playing quidditch. He told me that.” 

“I don’t know why he told you that but I’ll be having a word with Draco about his son. He was just messing with you, what could you have possibly done to go to jail?” He said, scowling down at the nearly empty bottle in his son’s mouth. 

Ellen looked confused, “But where are Scorpius’ older sisters then?”

It was Severus’ turn to look confused. “He hasn’t got any, what do you mean where are they?”

“Scorpius told me that he had two older sisters and then when he was born, his parents sent them away to Azkaban because a son was all they ever wanted. He said you and Mum would do the same thing.” She said, sounding a bit defensive. 

Severus sighed, apparently this one is a touch gullible, it must be Hermione’s genes, he thought, we’ll have to fix that if she ends up in Slytherin. 

“He was probably trying to distract you and upset you during a game, am I right?” He said, taking the empty bottle from his son’s mouth and carefully placing him over his shoulder to burp him. 

Ellen looked away thoughtfully for a moment before she replied, “Yeah, I guess he was. So you mean Jean and I won’t be going away?”

Samuel burped noisily as Severus said, “Of course not. Is that why you’ve been so quiet since your brother was born?”

Ellen blushed and got up from the table. “Well I thought maybe if I was really good, you would keep me.” She said, clearly embarrassed that she had believed the lie. 

“Sweetheart, we would keep you even if you were the worst behaved child we had ever seen.” He replied, bringing Samuel down from his shoulder and cradling him in his arms again. 

Ellen brightened up and yawned as she walked over and hugged her father. “I guess that’s true, Jean behaves awful and we still keep her.” She said, smiling at her father, as she continued, “Goodnight Daddy, goodnight Samuel.”

With that, Ellen padded out of the kitchen and up the stairs to bed. Severus watched her leave then turned back to his already snoozing son. “What am I going to do with the three of you? Lose my mind I expect.” He said to the silent Samuel. “But first, I’ll see that Draco punishes Scorpius for tricking your sister. He should know better than to get caught at it, first lesson for all Slytherins. We’ll have to help your sister too, there seems to be more Gryffindor there than I initially thought. You should be paying attention, you know, it’s never too early to start learning.”

Severus stood up from the table and continued offering his best advice to his slumbering son all the way back to his bedroom.


End file.
